2017-18 BCHL Season
This is the '''2017-18 British Columbia Hockey League season. '''This is the league's 28th season under this name and its 56th season overall dating back to the founding of the Okanagan Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961. Each team will play a 58 game schedule with 28 home games, 28 road games and 2 games played at the league's annual showcase which will be held September 20 to 24 at Prospera Centre in Chilliwack. The schedule begins on September 8 and is scheduled to end February 25 with the playoffs planned to being March 2. Membership changes *none, however the Wenatchee Wild were shifted from the Mainland Division to the Interior Division. Teams Standings Island Division Interior Division Mainland Division Fred Page Cup Playoffs Format With the slight realignment of the conferences for the 2017-18 season the playoff format was modified. Sixteen of the seventeen teams will qualify for the playoffs.The top four teams in the Island and Mainland Divisions qualify for the playoffs. The top six teams in the Interior Division qualify. The last place team in each division will be seeded 7 and 8 in the Interior Division based on points The Island and Mainland Divisions will have two rounds and then those two division winners will meet in the semifinal series while the Interior Division Final is being held. The winners of the Semifinal series and the Interior Division final will meet for the league championship and the Fred Page Cup. All series are best-of-seven. The playoff champion advanced to an inter-provincial playoff (2018 Doyle Cup) with the champion of the Alberta Junior Hockey League for Pacific region spot in the 2018 Royal Bank Cup, which is being held in Chilliwack, British Columbia, as the Western Canada Cup format has been abandoned by the four leagues that participated in that tournament. Interior Division Quarterfinals *Penticton Vees defeated Coquitlam Express 4 games to none *Vernon Vipers defeated Salmon Arm Silverbacks 4 games to none *Wenatchee Wild defeated Merritt Centennials 4 games to none *Trail Smoke Eaters defeated West Kelowna Warriors 4 games to none Island Division Semifinals * Powell River Kings defeated Nanaimo Clippers 4 games to 2 * Victoria Grizzlies defeated Alberni Valley Bulldogs 4 games to 3 Mainland Division Semifinals * Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Chilliwack Chiefs 4 games to 3 * Surrey Eagles defeated Langley Rivermen 4 games to 2 Interior Division Semifinals * Trail Smoke Eaters defeated Penticton Vees 4 games to 3 * Wenatchee Wild defeated Vernon Vipers 4 games to 2 Island Division Final * Powell River Kings defeated Victoria Grizzlies 4 games to 1 Mainland Division Final * Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Surrey Eagles 4 games to 3 Interior Division Final * Wenatchee Wild defeated Trail Smoke Eaters 4 games to 1 Island/Mainland Final *Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Powell River Kings 4 games to 1 Fred Page Cup Final *Wenatchee Wild defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4 games to 1 The Wenatchee Wild advance to the 2018 Doyle Cup where they defeated the Spruce Grove Saints of the Alberta Junior Hockey League 4-games-to-1 to advance to the 2018 Royal Bank Cup being held in Chilliwack, British Columbia. Category:2018 in hockey Category:BCHL seasons